ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Man vs Mons
is the 19th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story *Grandos: We would've done better if old Trumpler didn't just rush out of the base to join in the scuffle between his kaiju and Prisman. He could've been part of our gang. *Spygar: His golden hair could be our mascot! *Grandos: What in blazes?! *Khan Digifer: Well, since Trumpler did just rush out of our base and get himself destroyed, why not execute another plan? *Grandos: Which kaiju this time?? *Khan Digifer: Monsarger, the beast from a comet! I have analysed a fragment of the Meranie comet, which contains his DNA. The Kaiju 3D Printer rapidly spat out cells that formed the red monster. Monsarger roared thunderously. *Grandos: Go, boy! Beat Prisman to a pulp! The ground on the surface split open and Monsarger climbed out of the underground base. Prisman was flying above Japan on patrol. He went over the forest, where his keen Ultra Eyes spotted Monsarger. They were both equally surprised. Monsarger launched successive fireballs which were cut off by the hero's Prism Shot. Prisman dived down and delivered a flying kick to the kaiju, but he hardly budged. The Ultra punched his opponent repeatedly, but his tough hide protected him. Morsarger then started to assault Prisman before letting out a barrage of fireballs which brought him down. Monsarger grew large, and made his way to Itomori, a city close by. Smashing up some buildings, Monsarger employed his tail against a highway, breaking it to pieces. Prisman was quick to respond and used his prismantic powers to match the kaiju's size. The Ultraman and the kaiju threw attacks at each other, but it seemed that Monsarger was getting the upper hand. Prisman's punches seemed to be futile against the kaiju's dense skin. Prisman changed into his Red Mode and grabbed Monsarger aggresively but to no avail. The beast shoved the hero right into a lake where he landed with a splash. Prisman hardly had enough time to get up when another fireball was directed at him, sending him off his feet again. Stepping closer to the pool of water, Monsarger stomped directly on his enemy's head. Prisman's colour timer blinked. Struggling for a while, he pushed Monsarger off balance and did a cartwheel backwards. He jumped suddenly and locked his feet around the monster's neck. Prisman used the Asteroid attack, charging up red energy in his feet and flinging Monsarger away. Crashing, the beast got back on his feet soon after. There were merely burn marks on his neck from the friction, the rest of him seemed unaffected. With the last of his energy, Prisman turned back into his Multi Mode and fired his Prismatic Beam at Monsarger's chest. Monsarger covered his head and braced himself, but a great explosion later, he was still standing there unaffected. Prisman collapsed on the ground and shrunk to his small size again. Shugaron had already witnessed the battle of the giants and was rushing out of the forest on foot. When he finally reached Itomori, he found Prisman lying on the ground beside a large lake, unconscious. Prismatic energy was healing him and recharging his energy slowly. However, in the meantime Monsarger was crippling the city. Shugaron carried the injured Ultra back into their usual place in the forest. He laid him on the ground for some rest. It was getting dark. Suddenly, the leaves ruffled noisily. Grandos stepped out of the shrubs. Shugaron got ready for combat as Grandos inched closer. Prisman was still lying motionless. *Grandos: So you are the traitor? *Shugaron: What do you want?! *Grandos: That cursed Ultraman. He will be excecuted today. The city is being destroyed as well. Isn't it pretty? *Shugaron: Shut up! *Grandos: Unfortunately, I have to destroy you first. Grandos breathed a stream of flames and shot red eye beams at Shugaron, weakening him severely. Grandos picked up Prisman and dragged him across the ground. He blasted the unconscious Ultra with his eye beams as well. Shugaron tried to get at Grandos, but the yellow alien fired missiles from his fingers, which exploded when they hit Shugaron. Grandos' eye beams were used against the kaiju again. Shugaron was now in flames and he roared in agony. The kaiju dashed at Grandos with the last of his strength. He grabbed onto the alien mastermind and the flames spread to his cape. Grandos struggled. Prisman now regained his consciousness and stood up, shocked by what was happening. Shugaron shouted for him to destroy Monsarger. Once again growing large, Prisman engaged in combat with the monster. After a short battle, Prisman unleased a Prism Shot on the kaiju, who quickly shielded his head before he was hit. The beam did nothing to him once again. Prisman realised that there might be some reason for him covering his head. Monsarger swung his tail at the prismatic being but he leapt over it. He hopped into the air and charged up Prismatic Energy in his legs. Diving down at Monsarger before he could react, Prisman shattered the blue shell on the kaiju's head--his brain. He sparked and ran around in circles before falling over in a huge flame. Prisman stepped over to Shugaron and Grandos, who were equally injured after their battle. Grandos swiftly made a run for it. Prisman shrunk to meet with Shugaron again. Category:Ike! Prisman Category:Fan Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes